bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Rotarõ
Name: Rin Rintarō Division:11th, Unseated Zanpaktou Name: Setotaishō Physical Age: 22 Appearance: About five foot ten. Grey hair with horns on each side of his head. Rin has pointy ears and has a scar on his face. Rin also has a tail which he has had since birth. His shinigami outfit is a bit unorthodox. He's wearing an all black uniform with shorts. With Casual wear, he tends to mix and match clothing. Zanpaktou appearance: A fairly standard Katana looking katana who's blade glows lightly upon drawing. It's sheath has a chain which is meant to be draped over the users shoulder. At the end of a chain is a weight which keeps the weapon onto the users back. Abilities (things you excel at icly): Shunpo, Hadō ---- THE MYTH BEHIND SETOTAISHÕ Setotaishō - Created from the souls of 1000 Samurai warriors who died in battle, met in the 3rd level of hell and formed together to create the ultimate Demon Samurai and take over the 3rd level. The 1000 souls promised freedom to a murderous sorcerer in return for his crafting indestructible armor that could house all the souls and contain and harness the evil monstrous power they combined created. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - "Setotaishõ, ruler of Third Hell, bless me with your appearance. Reflect thy vengeance upon the enemy and curse them with the souls of a thousand murderers warriors!" Shikai: When Rin unlocks his Shikai, his horns and tail start to grow. Red flames engulf Rin's body and his nails and fangs sharpen up. During this Shikai, Rin will be able to use his Setotaishõ to summon the spirit of Setotaishõ. The spirit allows Rin to control the cursed souls that Setotaishõ has under his command. With every slash, a wave of floating souls follow. The souls attack the opponent by trying to bite him or her. If they succeed in doing so, they can poison the target. Aside from that, Rin's speed and strength get a boost, making him a more powerful opponent. Shikai's Weakness - If the opponent has a higher level of Reiatsu, Rin's souls won't be able to come close to the target. The opponents Reiatsu will serve as barrier, keeping them out. The status affect still stands though. If Rin succeeds in slashing the opponent, he will still have to deal with Poison. - Those with a pure heart are protected from the souls as well. Rin's Setotaishõ is able to look into the opponents heart to see what their true intentions are. If the opponent succumbs to the darkness, in any way or form, Rin's shikai will work. The more evil the opponent, the stronger Rin's shikai will get. So in essence, Light definitely has an advantage. ---- Setotaishõ stands alone in battle but the 1000 souls he consists of often leave his invincible armor and terrorize whoever is unlucky enough to stand in their way. Every single soul belonged to a ruthless and bloodthirsty Japanese Samurai warrior who died in battle proudly. He had to have taken at least 500 lives in his lifetime and not felt a single emotion while doing so. Any samurai with a good heart would never make it to hell or at least not the 3rd level which was the level infested with the most evil murderers of the world. - "By my command, i order you, Setotaishõ, ruler of the third hell to appear before me. Torture thy enemy and engulf its body with your mighty souls!" - Bankai: When Rin unlocks his Bankai, his horns and tail start to grow even bigger. His skin turns Grey his body grows larger. His eyes are black and his pupils are crimson red. Rin's body is now engulfed with black purple-ish flames. During his Bankai, Rin is capable of summoning Setotaishõ. He is no longer a spirit and Rin is now capable of commanding Setotaishõ with his Zanpaktou. With every slash, Setotaishõ follows with the intention to engulf his opponent with the most evil murderers souls, that he owns. Setotaishõ wears a full plate armor and that too can damage the opponent, if he crashes into him. Setotaishõ's minions aren't strong but their strength comes with numbers. The horde's goal is to eat the opponent alive. Besides that, Rin will also gain a massive speed & strength boost and if the opponent is struck by Rin or one of his souls, the Poison effect will kick in. Bankai's Weakness - During his Bankai state, Rin will only be able to send out his army of souls every once in a while. So Rin wouldn't be able to just slash away to keep spawning souls. - If the opponent has a higher level of Reiatsu, Rin's souls won't be able to come close to the target. The opponents Reiatsu will serve as barrier, keeping them out. The status affect still stands though. If Rin succeeds in slashing the opponent, he will still have to deal with Poison. - Those with a pure heart are protected from the souls as well. Rin's Setotaishõ is able to look into the opponents heart to see what their true intentions are. If the opponent succumbs to the darkness, in any way or form, Rin's bankai will work. The more evil the opponent, the stronger Rin's bankai will get. So in essence, Light definitely has an advantage. Background Story: Rin grew up in Soul Society. The family of strangers he grew up with own a popular shrine. Rin lived in a small shack close to the shrine. His unusual appearance caused people to often gossip about him. His life aside from that was a fairly casual one. ---- Ailments: The only thing worth mentioning here is the permanent scar on his face. Rin's Zanpaktou caused it. Body modifications (tattoo's, piercings, ect): Rin has two piercings, one being a Labret and one being a Monroe. Personality traits: Many of the people he socialized with were very religious and that influenced Rin as well to be quite the religious person. Despite being religious, Rin still has a rather thug like attitude. That won't stop him from being a good person though. Rin is a kind and gentle soul who never feels too tired to help a friend in need. He unfortunately tends to go about it the rude way. Those who truely know him, know that he means well though. Weaknesses: Rin is fast and agile, but in exchange for that, he isn't really that strong. His biggest fear is dying. Even though his Shikai and Bankai allow him to use cursed souls, his worry is that he would end up being like that too. Rin never enjoys talking about death and usually avoids the subject completely.